Challenge Response: Night Fright
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: This is a response to JuneLuxray's challenge to have Jack find out Danny's secret! YAY! okay, please R&R!


**Me: Okay June, here is the answer to your challenge call!**

**Danny: June is out there! Cool!**

**Me: you won't be so happy when you see what Night Fright I have in store for you Danny.**

**Danny: Should I be scared?**

**Me: **Nods while grinning evilly** Okay, I don't own Danny Phantom, however, Sam owns Danny…**

**Sam: Damn strait!**

**Danny: O.o okay, where did she come from?**

**Me: Nickelodeon. Enjoy the Fic! XD**

Night Frights

'Please let her go!' screamed Danny as he watched Vlad grab his father by the neck. His eyes looked at him pleadingly, as if he was trying to mentally tell him to run, and save himself from this evil ghost.

_He felt tears run down his cheeks as he began to struggle in his grip._

"_Daniel, I already told you. If you just turn into your ghost form then you could save him!' Vlad knew he wouldn't do that in front of his ghost-hunting father. It would be suicide._

_But he didn't have a choice. Looking at his father's pained eyes, he reached into his very core for the ever-present cold of his ghost half, and he allowed the rings to pass over his torso, then his shoulders and legs, then his head and feet._

_Jack Fenton looked shocked at the ghost that was, just a second ago, his only son. Suddenly, his face turned into a scowl. Once Danny had beat Vlad, he felt a meaty hand grab the back of his neck, then he was suddenly face to face with a pissed off Jack Fenton._

_One punch, two, three and he was out. The last thing he saw was the barrel of an ecto-gun. Darkness…_

Jack was heading down the hall late at night to look for Danny, who had been missing for six hours, which made it two in the morning, when he heard Danny's voice from his room. But for some reason his voice seemed to echo.

How weird.

As he approached the door, he was able to tell what Danny was saying.

"It was just a dream…" he murmured. "Dad will never find out that you're dead. Never… I hope." Jack's eyes widened. Danny was dead? No, he couldn't be. That would mean…

That would mean he was a ghost.

Jack's eyes widened and he rammed the door to Danny's room open, and came face to face with a Ghost boy in a black and white jumpsuit, with glowing green eyes and pearly white hair.

The ghost boy flinched when he saw him, and backed away, tears coming to his eyes. Jack was about to grab an ecto-gun and shoot when he realized something.

'Dad will never find out that you're dead.' That's what Phantom had said. No…

that's what Danny had said.

Danny widened his eyes when he came face to face with a startled Jack. Had his father heard that? He flinched when he saw a meaty hand reach for an ecto-gun, then stopped.

A look of dawning came over Jack Fenton's face, and he grabbed Danny, and pulled him into a hug.

"Is that you Danny boy?"

Danny felt tears come to his eyes as he nodded.

"So you're really dead?"

Danny's eyes widened. "No. Well, not entirely." He said. He pulled from his Dad's grasp, and turned back into his human half. "I'm half dead.

Jack smiled as he led Danny down to the kitchen. "Why don' t we discus this over some fudge?" Danny smiled over his father's silly addiction to the chocolate treat, but nodded.

Jack Fenton looked at his son in shock. So that lab accident didn't just shock him, but changed his DNA, and made him half dead.

His son was half dead.

That thought hit him hard. Danny, the teenage boy he had raised for fifteen years, was more dead than he was.

He was shocked to say the least.

Then he noticed the worried look on the other's face, and he got up from his chair, and hugged Danny with all his might.

Danny smiled as he felt his dad's bone crushing hug engulf his small frame, and silently wished his night fright had had just as good as an ending.

**Danny: wow, you really made me angsty in this, didn't you?**

**Me: He he, yeah.l**

**Danny: I still don't get your weird mind…**

**Me: Honestly Danny, who does these days?**

**Danny: Your wacky friends, like that Fallen Feathers girl.**

**Me: true that. Hope you liked that June!**


End file.
